Three Winchester's and One Furie
by JJBluebell
Summary: When Sam and Adam were in hell they met a furie. She befriended them, so ran away, from her sisters and the only home she's ever had, to go to Earth and bring them back, unknowing that Sam has returned! how will the four survive? T for now 6x12 A or S xOC
1. Hell and Back

_**so i dont like how they just wrote Adam off, so i'm bringing him back! and a new friend! review if its any good or you want me to carry on! thanx**_

I look out to the cage in wonder as the mighty fall, angel and men alike. In my life I have known man to be nothing but evil doers, raping, murdering, destroyer scum, but now as I walk to the cage I see them, human souls. Not the kind I've witnessed my whole life, black and despicable, chains securing their sins, these are beautiful, a dim glow outlining them in the fight between the angel brothers. They don't belong here, in this horrible place that I call home.

My name is Tisiphone, my skin pained ivory with rosé cheeks, my hair a chestnut brown, my eyes a doe blue and short, hourglass figure, childbearing hips and large breast, avenger of murder and I am the middle child of the three sister Furies. When we were born I looked out into the pits of hell and felt nothing, my sisters the same, but over the endless centuries we have changed. My eldest sister Megaera, her skin an olive glow, heir a dragon breath red, matching eyes and big boned, sort figure, has grown content in her duty, causing jealousy and envy, punishing those who commit crimes, such as infidelity, she enjoys her work, as does my younger sister Alecto. Alecto, her hair a flamed yellow, sun kissed skin, electric green eyes and tall, slim body, has the job of punishing those who go against their morels, but she has become a hypocrite, simply for how much anger she holds against humans. Then there's me, for a long time I just accepted and even thrived on punishing those who deserve it. I grew especially vicious to those who harmed children, because when we saw glimpses of the world, my sisters saw the chaos and destruction that people do to each other, but me? I saw the beauty of the young, the only true innocents.

Over the years I find myself walking closer to the cage and back every day. I'm afraid, my sisters have noticed my distracted presence and asked me to confide in them many times, but I cant. There was a time we where inseparable, but after…things have never been the same.

Today, I walk to the holy fire bars and look inside. There, quivering in the corner are those two souls I have dreamed of for so long, I knee beside them and they scurry back "wait! don't be afraid. I wont hurt you I swear." they look at me and the dimmer of the glows ask "who are you?" I smile and sit, fanning out my long scarlet ribbon gown as a comforter "my names Tisiphone. I am a sister Furie, we only punish those who deserve to be punished. I mean you no harm. And you are?" the dimmer light seems to be holding the brighter one as he answers "Sam Winchester, this is my brother Adam." I gasp slightly at the name, but also at the sight of their human bodies, broken and torn in the battle ground of the angels, that I've just noticed. I sit there with them for a while, we don't speck much, but I feel better with them. Something I don't think I've felt before…human.

Over time it has become our ritual, I go to them, we talk and just sit together. Sam tells me about his life with his other brother Dean, about those he's lost. Adam never talks much, but he hold my hand though the fire bars, his eyes looking into mine, their are a beautiful blue. I know they feel each blow given inside the cage, it vibrates the very pits, how could they not? But one day, as I torture a wife killer, I saw a shot of light being dragged from the cage and quickly dispose of the living evil in my charge. I run the cage, but on arrival I see my souls where they have always been, Adams body also, but Sam's its gone! I ask them what happened, but they cant move, cant speak, they are still by a power, forced into physical submission, but their eyes, so wide and filled with such horror and pain. It makes me weep.

I walk back to my and my sisters domain, and for a moment I look around, the endless torturer, pain, screams. I cant take it anymore, I hate it here. I look over to the cage, where I just came from and that's when I decide, I'm going to get out of here and I'm going to save them! I look down at my sisters and they give punishment with glee, then over to the far wall, the mirror, where we access the living sinners, bringing them to judgment in their slumber. I don't bother giving my sister a second look as I pass them by, chanting under my breath "Conteram ab inferno. Ego crucem in terram. Ego! Ego enim Furie Tisiphone! et non sequent's. (I will break free from Hell. I will cross into Earth. I will! for i am the Furie Tisiphone! and I will not be followed.) I hear my sisters call my name as I leap through the enchanted glass, freezing it closed as I cross the line between Hell and Earth.

I feel weak as an arm shakes me on instinct I back away, feeling cold, damp water pellets hit my skin, sitting on something soft and wet "its ok! I don't want to hurt you sweetie,…are you ok?" I look up at the voice, it's a woman, old and frail, I don't see any evil in her eyes "I believe so, just a tad disoriented I think." she nods with a small smile and asks "I hope you don't mind me asking dear, but what on earth are ya doin' out in this weather dressed like that?" I look down at my red ribbon gown, it shows my stomach and top breast, the skirt rips ravelling my legs "I was trying to get away." she just nods sympathetically, nod wanting to pry. She walks over to me and helps me up "come dear, you can stay with me for the night, cant have you catching your death out here." I merely nod as the woman guides me to her home.

As we reach the humble house she turns to me "its not much, but its home. Oh, where are me manners, my names Pearl deary. What would yours be?" I smile and stand, dripping on her floor "Tisiphone." she smiles back and hands me some sort of green gown and soft towels "the nighty's a bit big, but it'll do for sleeping. You change and dry your hair, I'll make something to warm the belly. You must be hungry." I nod thanks as she points me towards the bathroom. When I emerge the scent of sugary fat and salt, it smells good. I sit at the dinning table with Pearl, I look at the plate before as she asks "oh my, I should have asked, you like bacon right? Not a vegetarian or anything?" I smile at her and shake my head "no, I've just never had it before, however it smells delicious." he seems hand at that statement and I pick up the sandwich and take a bite and grown in ecstasy. This seems to make Pearl happy.

Its been a month since I came to Earth, Pearl has been kind enough to let me stay with her, she bought me clothes and such, she's teaching me to cook, I burnt the casserole last night, I'm not very good. I don't understand why she's helping me, she doesn't even know me, when I ask she simply says 'because we all need saving Tisi.' and not once has she asked about my past. I fond myself caring for the old woman and that humans are more than I first anticipated. It's time for me to leave, a small part of me doesn't want to, to leave Pearl alone. She has no family, she's alone. As I throw my bag over my shoulder at the bus station I look down into the kind brown eyes that took me in "I wish I didn't have to go." she just smiles and takes my hand in hers "we all have journeys to make Tisi, but know your always welcome here." I feel my eyes begin to water "you've taught me so much Pearl, you've been the parent I've never known. Thank you. I promise that I will return one day and call and write often." she wipes at my cheek, despite her own tears "you make sure to do that. Oh, Tisi, your eighteen, so young. Forget about the past, just live, be free." I quickly rap my arms around her "I will." as she pulls away I kiss her cheek "goodbye Pearl." she smiles as I board the bus and mouths as I take my seat "Goodbye Tisi." then I'm gone, leaving. I'll keep my promise to her, but right know I have a journey to take, I need to find Dean Winchester.

~*One Year and Some Mouths Later*~

(6x12 end)

I stand here in the junk yard of Booby Singer. It's taken a lot to get here, I've changed in the past year, I've had to. Had to adapt to this world, this beautiful broken world. I dust off my jeans and fiddle with my loose side bangs and layered hair, just past my collar bone, nervously. I take a deep breath and knock on the door, a oldish man opens it, beard and cap "can I help you missy?" I nod "I hope so, I'm looking for Dean Winchester." suddenly a tall man is at the door "Bobby, who is it?" I stare at him in wonder "Sam?" his eyes lock with mine, I see his soul, and before I can think my arms are around his neck "Sam! Oh god, you're here! How is this possible?" I pull back and ask with a large grin "is Adam back also?" he looks at me questioningly "I know you! How?" I stare, baffled in realization "your memories of hell are gone." as another man comes to the door I smile "it doesn't matter, we can make new ones…where's Adam?" the three men look at me sadly.

As I walk into the house they start to interrogate me, mostly the shorter man does "who are you?" I stand firm "Tisiphone, I'm a Furie. Call me Tisi. I met Sam and Adam in hell, when Sam's body diapered I ran away, came up here, to get both of them out. Now…where. Is. Adam?" the others still suspicious of me, Sam answers "Dean made a deal with death, he could only get one of us out." I look at the older brother and fill with rage, as I do my entire eyes turn a blood red, my finger nails growing like daggers and my hair turning into a hissing pile of poisonous snakes "you left him down there? How could you?" Sam is standing in front of his brother "Tisi, please, it was one or neither!" I feel the blood tears falling from my eyes "you don't remember so you don't get to comment! I saw what they did to you, and it humanized me. Made me feel something for the first time other than hate! I saw your pain and it broke my heart!" they look at me in sadness and awe as I sob, turning back to my normal self, by blood tears staining my cheeks "we cant leave him down there! I wont!" each man nods and the oldest hunter asks "so what do we do? We tried everything!" I shake my head "no, you tried the hunter ways, now we do it the Furie way! Like I planned." they look at me as my nails grow again "a ritual my sisters and I used to use to be together anywhere, before I left them." I hold out my hand to the brothers "I need your blood, family blood! I'll have to change the words a little, but it should work just the same." they hold out their hands and I make a small slice on each palm. I press their bleeding hands together, dripping their blood onto the floorboards and chant "sanguine sanguis te invoco a Orco puteos ferat nobis!(blood of this blood I call to thee, from the pits of Hell I carry you to us!)" the blood spots grow large, into a hole on the ground. We all step back as a flaming gust of wind pushes something up through the hole.

A bright light, as the hole closes there he is, Adam lying on the floor. We all run to him I place my hand over his eyes, blocking out the images of horror. I look to the other three men "we need to get him somewhere more comfortable." they nod and both brothers reach for him, as they take him up stairs Bobby looks at me "why are you doin this?" I look at where the siblings just went and answer "because they made me better." I don't look at him, just walk into his kitchen and grab a cloth and a bowl of water.

As I sit by Adams bedside gently soothing him with a damp cloth, the brothers enter and ask me the same question the old man did "why are you helping us?" I sigh in confession "my whole life has been about punishing the guilty. For a long time I took pride in my work, I tortured murders and child molesters, drove the scum of the Earth to madness in there sleep, but after all this time…I guess I just grew tired, lonely. My sisters and I drifted apart centuries ago. However I carried on, doing my duty…until I saw you fall into the pit. I'd never seen virtuous souls before. I befriended you, saw your pain and I wanted to help, because for the first time I feel…just, _feel_! I don't ever want to go back there. The endless screams, walking in blood everyday, the smell of burning flesh everywhere, I cant take it, but here…here you have flowers, the rain, each other. I want to help! I want to _stay_!" they look at meas a hand grasps my arm. I gasp in surprise and turn to fond Adam looking up at me "I'd like you to stay." we fling ourselves to each other, but as his brothers come over I leave. They need each other right now, a moment to reunint, because after all things are coming, but I'll be here to help. To help my humans.

**_REMEMBER TO REVIEW!_**


	2. Chasing the Past

**_HEY GUYS! sorry about the delay. hope you enjoy let me know what you think. Please review, thanks. :)_**

**_Love ya's_**

**_JJ_**

_**xoxo**_

Its been a few days now, we stayed at Bobby's to train Adam, however it seems the Winchester in him is aware of its heritage. Adam trusts me completely, what with his memories of me intact, Sam is trusting but sceptical, Bobby is obviously unsure and Dean is just plain playing along, but I can feel his eyes on me, completely without trust. We left the Singer house, after they explained to me what seems to be going on, the mother of monsters. I've heard stories of her, each more horrifying than the last, but never known or met the beast.

As the brothers and I sit inside a disgusting motel, nothing to hunt, Sam gets a text message, coordinates "guys I'm not sure about this, I mean we don't have a clue who sent that text! It could be anyone, anything!" Adam announces as Sam researches "I have to agree. This invitation seems rotten to me." I say just as Deans voice from the kitchenette speaks I look to him "I'm with the kid and hell girl on this one Sammy." the taller man sighs in annoyance "guys come on! Something's taking these girls and we got'a stop it!" suddenly music filled the room from one of the bags by the other bed '_Well I never saw it coming. I should have started running, A long, time agooo! And I never thought I'd doubt you, I'm better off without you, More than you, more than you know!_' I quickly make my way over and pull out my black Samsung Galaxy Apollo, reading the caller ID. I smile and look to the three men "I'll be just moment." I press answer and walk to the bathroom "hello Pearl. I've missed you." from the other end the raspy old lady says "hey Tisi, I missed you to hun. I'm just calling to check in, make sure you got that package." I sigh with a smile "I did, thank you. However the gift was unnecessary, I'm grateful for it." I hear her make a dismissing sound "pish posh, cant I just treat ma favourite girl! Now I'll let you get back to work. Call me later, so I know those boys are takin care of you! And wear the jacket!" I smile and nod "of cause Pearl, I must go. We'll talk soon, goodbye." as I hang up I cant help but smile, having Pearl in my life is a blessing, she's like family to me, she reminded me what family is.

As I emerge from the bathroom Deans questioning voice asks "who was that?" his voice is full of accusation "my friend, Pearl." I don't lie, there's no reason to and Sam smiles "that the old lady you told me about right? The one who took you in?" I return his smile "yes, she likes to make sure I'm alright. She is a true friend." Adam and Sam smile at my human side, Dean huffs in frustration. I look at each and ask "what are we doing about the message?" Adam walks over with my bag in hand "we're goin to check it out, but if it gets hairy we bolt!" I nod in approval and take my simple green carrier bag. As we leave I grab the blue leather trench coat Pearl sent me. She spoils me, but I've found that there is no arguing with her about it. In all truth I think she's happy to have someone to spoil.

The drive is long, so we decide to stop at a gas station for refreshments and gas. Sam and I go to get the snacks as Adam takes his turn to the restroom and Dean fills the car. I walk with the basket, seeming so fragile next to the large man beside me "Dean doesn't trust me." he looks at me as I grab a bag of cheesy potato chips "he has his reasons, people in the past…well not everyone's after what they say." I smile up at him and laugh lightly "I'm very aware of that, Furie, remember? Its alright, I must earn his trust. I understand it must be difficult." he nods as we carry on. Sam grabs a couple of candy bars and I say "oh, could you get me a Caramello please." he chuckles light as he picks up the bar "didn't know Furies like chocolate." I shrug lightly "before I came here I'd never even tasted it, my sisters and I lived on an old Greek dish called Gyros and also hell hound." he stops and looks at me "wait, you ate hell hounds!…what they taste like?" I think to myself for a moment "like a spicy beef turkey. I prefer bacon and sausage myself." he lets out a small chuckle, but then goes serious "I'm sorry I don't remember you Tisi." I look up to him and smile "it's alright Sam, Death didn't know we met and I cant infiltrate his wall without breaking it. Hell was just the catalyst that led us to here, together. We can make new and better memories." he smiles gratefully as I place the basket on the counter "I never thanked you,…for Adam. Knowing saving me meant leaving him, I don't think I could have lived with that, so thanks." I take his hand in mine as we both look out the window, seeing Dean and Adam playing around, hitting each other, laughing "don't mention it." we share a smile, then pay for our things and head back.

When we get on the rode again Adam and I start eating the junk food we bought and playing random car games. As we play thumb wars he pulls me into him and start to attack me with his fingers and I cant control my laughter "Adam please! Stop!" I look up at him, from were I'm cornered into the car door "you two cut it out!" Adam's smile drops at Deans order "I'm tryin to drive here!" we sit up and I lean into the front seat casually rapping my arms around Sam's neck "don't be so boring Dean. Sam could you pass me my soda bottle please." he leans forward, taking my drink from the snack bag. He hands it to me and I lean back slightly, as I gulp down the cherry liquid hungrily. As I pull away from the bottle I notice Adam and Sam looking at me, with their mouths open, Dean shakes his head lightly with a strange grin. I look a them both and they turn away nervously. I shrug it off and lean back, pulling out my headphones and listening to my randomized music that I've grown fond of since coming here. As I do I look out the window at the passing trees, I smile at the beauty of this strange world, while spinning the silver, diamond and ruby crown ring on my index finger. Another gift from Pearl. When I informed her of the month and day of my birth, not the year of course, I lied about that, she became ecstatic, making whispering phone calls. I didn't understand why she was so existed, but apparently a day of birth is to be celebrated here. When I informed Pearl I had never had my creation celebrated she seemed mournful and angry. She took me window shopping, made all my human favourites, even a cake with my name on it, and got the films I'd come to love, such as 10 Things I Hate About You, Rocky Horror and V for Vendetta. When she presented me with this ring I was speechless, I refused, but she was very persistent. I love Pearl like how I suppose humans love their birth bringers, or mothers. I never new mine, all I know is that she's some pagan Greek god, same for my father. I never wondered about them before, but since I came to earth I found myself resenting and hating them with the more maternal love Pearl gives. I smile as I look down on the ring now, I love her, I've never loved anyone before. I was devoted to my sisters and I feel something that resembles this feeling for them, but I wouldn't rage in their time of pain, I wouldn't cry for their loses, I wouldn't rejoice in their happiness or smile at their small quirks. It's then I realized how tainted these humans have made me, and I've never been more grateful.

I wake to the harsh voice of the eldest Winchester "hey hell girl! Wake up!" I open my eyes and blink and the darkness and bulb lights "have we arrived?" I ask as I step out of the car. Sam smiles and nods "welcome to Bristol! We're just gonna get a bite to eat." I nod as Adam stands beside me. We walk into the dinner and I have to say I'm famished. We discus the missing women as I eat my sweet chilli ribs, the sauce smeared around my mouth. When Deans makes a comment about the women's wildness in her eyes I chuckle lightly, the eyes are the key to the soul, maybe the boy has some Furie in him. As Dean leaves for the lavatory Sam examines the missing posters. Adam looks at me with a grin and hands me a napkin "you have a little…" he makes a circling movement with his finger. I see Sam smile out if the corner of my eye as I wipe the mess I made away from my face. The younger man gives a nod, informing me that I got it all.

Suddenly Sam looks up as a couple say "agent Rourke?" we each look at them as they ask if he's back about the disappearances. They then look at us and I smile, thinking quickly before they can ask "hello, I'm Agent Bundy and this is my partner Agent Moor, we're in training at the moment." they smile down at me and Sam seems impressed with my quick thinking. As they ask about some man, an Agent Wynann, who I'm assuming was in fact his grandfather, Dean comes to the table and tells us we have to leave. When the couple leave I see a flash in Sam's eyes, some recollection. He then says "I think Samuel and I worked a case in this town." I look at him like he's an idiot, I think after that conversation that its quite apparent that he did. Dean then shows us a image of Sam and the old man, proving that they have been here before.

When we get back to the abandons house that we're staying in Dean starts packing immediately, with the help of Adam and myself, very aware that we need to leave. However as we pack Sam just sits their, researching. He and Dean begin to argue over staying, I stay quite, I don't like this, its to dangerous for him. He says how its his responsibility and Dean submits. Dean and I go to review the situation with the brunettes, Adam goes with Sam to the police.

As Dean and I drive to the first victim's I look over my outfit, a black pants suit and my hair in a sophisticated low bun, my bangs framing my face. I look to Dean in his suit and ask "you don't like me do you?" he doesn't look at me as he says "no, I don't trust you. Completely different." I sigh and continue to stare "I don't want to hurt you Dean, I just want to help my friends." he just makes a grunting sound "well your 'friends' just happen to me my brothers, so yeah, I'm sceptical. Since when did you care what I though anyway?" I smile weakly "like you said Dean, you their brother, and I'd like for you to not hate me." he looks at me as my voice dips sadly "I don't hate you,…that don't mean I like either,…hell girl!" I cant help my smile at his light hearted tone "earth boy" he smiles back, the radio soothing the comfortable silence.

When we get to each house we discover that Sam had involvement with one missing women. I cant say it makes me feel relived at finding this information. When Sam and Adam don't come back to the house Dean and I split up to search, I follow their souls essence. It leads me to the police station. As I walk into the cell's station I see Adam and Sam talking to a woman, I immediately go on defensive "Tisi No!" I hear the boys say unison as I pin the woman to the wall. As I search her eyes I find what I'm looking for and let her down "don't worry. I cant harm her, she's a pure soul." I say retracting my nails I hadn't realized were out. I turn to the woman and nod "my apologies." she nods back in slight fear as she fumbles with some keys, opening the metal prison. Adam is immediately in my arms, as he lets go I hug the taller, then suddenly smack them both on the head "ow!" they say together and I stand stern "you had your brother and I worried! A despicable human emotion I wish to never feel again!" surprisingly both men grin "you were worried about us?" Adam asks cheekily. I roll my eyes and sigh as we walk out of the building quickly.

We get back to the house and I cant stop pacing "Tisi, sit, calm down." Sam asks and I shake my head, staring at my feet "I will not! We should leave, I don't like this Sam! There are to many relations to your past year" I stop pacing as Adam nods, sitting on a backwards chair "Dude I'm with Tisi. You heard what Dean said. We cant go hammering at the wall in your head!" suddenly there is a noise, Sam is at the door with a gun, I don't like those things, I don't know why, but they make me uneasy. He divulgers the information we discovered about his intimacy with the woman. When the radio says that another woman has gone missing Dean and Adam leave to investigate, Adam giving me a small smile at their departure.

Despite Deans orders to stay indoors Sam begs me to take him to the house of the woman I pinned last night, the wife of a missing sheriff. Her house was just as easy as the police station to enter, these people should take more care in their security. When she gets home Sam seems to scare her as I lean against the wall, thankfully she is co-operative and gives us the files. When we leave the house my friend seems on edge, staring at an old spider web "Sam?" I ask, only to screech as a hand grabs me, turning I find Adam and Dean, they look angry at us. As we leave the house a chilled shiver caresses my spine, each man looks at me with a slight worry "you ok, hell girl?" I look up at Dean and nod, not bothering with our banter.

As Sam and Dean argue inside I take a seat on the steps of the decaying porch, breathing in the night air. The blond, blue eyed, youngest Winchester takes a seat beside me "I'll never get tired of this." he looks at me "of what?" I smile, taking in a deep breath "that! Air instead of ash. This world is so beautiful, I've never felt so,…at peace. I understand now." he looks at me, eyebrows frowned in confusion "why you fight so hard for it, I understand now." he nods next to me and asks "don't you miss home? Stupid question,…considering your home was Hell I guess not!" we laugh together "what about your sisters? The other Furies?" I sigh and answer "no, I care for my sisters so much, but only out of obligation. Truth is something happened a very long time ago that broke my bond to them." I look him in the eye "they hurt me Adam, in a way I can never forgive." he raps an arm around me as I cry, sobbing into his chest "I wont let them hurt you, never again. I promise!" I wipe at my eyes and smile "thank you, for being my friend." he smiles back as we stand and walk inside.

As we walk inside Sam is staring at some maps and images on the wall, Dean informs us of the creature we're fighting "urh, Arachnids, disgusting things." each man looks at me and I shrug "I don't like spiders." they chuckle at my obviously feminine fear. After Sam's call to the sheriffs wife, whose name I cant remember, we drive to her house. I don't like this, I don't like this at all. On arrival we make our way over to the shed, finding the woman inside then to be attacked my her supposedly dead husband was quite a shock. I change into my Furie form as he pins Sam to the wall, my instincts on overload as I screech, burning all ears, but mostly the Arachnids. He crumbles to the floor, hands covering his ears as blood seeps from them I take a step forward, the poisonous serpents hissing around my head as he looks up at me in awe. I see his soul through my bloodstained and his demon tainted eyes, I cant help my frown "I'm sorry for your pain, but I can not allow you to harm my humans." he begins to weep in my presents "your human soul will be forgiven and enter into heaven, while the demon that plagues you will burn." he closes his eyes as a tear falls, a faint smile on his lips "thank you!" I smile as I lean forward, placing my hands on his head "rest now Leroy Dobbs" a scream leaves his throat as his demonic flesh burns to ash "what did you just do?" a curious Dean questions as I turn back into my human self "his soul wanted to be freed, I can only grant a redeeming, pure soul its last breath and guidance to heaven." I turn to the wife and take her hand in mine, making her bewildered face turn to me "he is at peace now,…he loved you very, very much." she cries silent tears as I realise her hand and she walks out of the shed, Sam following her.

As the other brothers and I leave the old wooden shed I see Sam leaning against the car, guilt clear on his face. I stand before him and lean up rapping my arms around his lean, muscular neck. His hands hesitantly circle my waist "we cant change the past Sam, only learn by it." I whisper into his ear. His hold tightens on me as a small thank you, he smiles as we pull apart and I cup his cheek lightly, then head back to the abandoned house to pack, move on, because its all we can do.

I smile to Dean and Sam brotherly banter, but suddenly a loud crash sounds through the house. We all turn finding the middle son on the floor "Sam!" I shout and run to him, Dean and Adam clutching his chest as I take his head in my lap. Looking into his eyes I can see it, the flames. He broke the wall!


End file.
